Chapter 1/Telek joins the crew
(Federation space, Deep Space K-11) The Defiant with 15 other Federation starships are at the space station. (Briefing room) Captain Halliwell, and Commander Martin beams onto the space station as their greeted by Commodore Johnson and Admiral Martin. Captain, Commander welcome aboard the station I'm Commodore Johnson and I'm sure you know Admiral Martin Commodore Johnson says as he looks at them. Of course says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Johnson. They sit in the chairs along the table as they see both of John's brother Brandon Martin and Commander Ogle and sister Elizabeth Martin and Commander Mitchell and daughter as well as Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. Dad, uncle Kelly says as she hugged her father and uncle. Kelly its good to see you again how's Command treating you John says as he looks at his daughter. She looks at him. Command has been great just exploring new worlds and nebula clouds Kelly says as she looks at her father and uncle. They both smile. All right let's begin the briefing what can you two tell me about Arcanis IV? Commodore Johnson says as he looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Its a planet along the Federation-Klingon border and there's a colony on the planet says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Johnson. There was a colony it was destroyed Commodore Commander Martin said as he looks at the Commodore. Kirk looks at them. How was it destroyed? Captain Kirk says as he looks at the pair. The Klingons attacked it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kirk. The Commodore Johnson looks at him. How was the colony destroyed by the Klingons? Commodore Johnson says as he looks at them. We don't know we are looking into it says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Johnson. He then shows them the tactical map of the Federation-Klingon border. We have 18 outposts and fourteen colonies on fourteen different worlds that are in danger of being attacked by the Klingons Commodore Johnson says as he explains this to the Captains and XOs. Typhuss looks at the screen and then brings up the Federation side of the border and shows Inverness system, and describes the system to them. Its quite isolated and has 9 planets and 6 moons in the system says Typhuss as he looks at them. But from what I've read in the Klingon history the planets are considered scared to them and we've got colonies on all 9 planets Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell and then at the group. We're sending the Defiant to the outer most colony of the Inverness system Commodore Johnson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell is shocked a bit. Commodore your sending just the Defiant what if the Klingons attack? Commander Martin says as he's surprised by that. Commodore Johnson looks at him. Then fight but if you feel outnumbered get out of there and report back here Commodore Johnson says as he looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Captain Halliwell chimed in about this plan. At least send another ship to come with us sir says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Johnson. We'll have the Enterprise and 15 starships ready to assist if it gets hairy dismissed Commodore Johnson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. The others get up as Commodore Johnson looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss look I'm assigning a new officer to your ship Commodore Johnson says as he hands Typhuss the padd showing the officer's Starfleet profile and record. Lieutenant Telek, I met her at the Academy sir says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Johnson. He looks at him. She's been the most out spoken about the war she'll be your strategic operations officer but still working with Starfleet Intelligence Commodore Johnson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. (Outside docking bay 12) Captain Kirk walks over to Commander Martin. Commander Martin can we talk Jim says as he looks at John. John turns to see Jim and smile. Sure Jim what's up John says as he looks at him. Jim then looks at John. I know I've not been the best boyfriend to your daughter but she's a remarkable young lady and I was wondering if me and her could still date with your permission sir Jim says as he looks at John. John smiles. Sure Jim and you're a good guy even without your father I've read his file he was a remarkable man wish I'd met him John says as he looks at Jim and shook his hand. The doors closed as Typhuss walks up to Jim. How did I do with that? Jim asked as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Jim. Very well says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kirk. He looks at Typhuss. I think he's starting to like me Jim says with a snicker. Typhuss looks at the Enterprise with the fleet and then at Jim before he speaks his niece shows up. Hey, we're schedule to join the fleet be careful uncle and watch my dad he's been acting weird lately ever since me and Jim started dating Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss looks at his niece Kelly and smiles at her. The Defiant undocks and then jumps to warp speed. (Warp Tunnel) The Defiant is flying at warp speed. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking at the ship status reports when the doors chimed. Enter says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Telek walks into the room and stands at attention. Lieutenant Telek reporting as orderd sir Lieutenant Telek says as she hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss takes it and looks at it then at her. I received my orders as I was on my way here sir Lieutenant Telek says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at her. Report for duty Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Telek. She nods and leaves his ready room as he looks at the crew reports again. In the warp tunnel the Defiant travels through it. In his quarters Typhuss is cuddling with Sam. Are you all right? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sam looks at him. Is it about this war? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her.